Pasiones y Deseos
by Angel-Geminis
Summary: "Dicen que el Escorpión es salvaje, agresivo y apasionado, pero que también puede ser tierno y dedicado cuando hay quien lo domine" Kardia de Escorpión y la Amazona dorada de Escorpión!


Realmente el santuario era un lugar mágico..

Observando desde las rocas de la costa estaba ella, hermosa amazona, a simple vista delicada, facciones suaves, cuerpo hermoso, ojos de un azul intenso y un cabello largo y azulado, pero para ella eso solo su exterior.. Ella era fuerte, Lucy realmente era de las amazonas mas poderosas, no por nada portaba la armadura dorada de escorpión.. Sonrió divertida al atardecer, ella sabia que ya debía haber vuelto, su maestro la estaría esperando, pero también sabia que el quería regañarla, quizás su travesura fue demasiado lejos.. Pero el se lo buscaba.. Kardia de Escorpión era un mujeriego como nadie, y ella solo había coqueteado para que las chicas babosas se alejaran, rio divertida al recordar su cara sorprendida.

Camino tranquila hasta divisar el templo del Escorpión, suspiro resignada y se adentro en el preparada para su castigo, llevo sus manos tras su nuca mientras caminaba, diviso a su maestro sentado en el sofá durmiendo, o eso creía, ella sabia bien que el estaba alerta a todo, sonrió y tomo una manzana del frutero.

-Maestro...!- la amazona lanzo una manzana hacia el caballero estrellándola en su frente – hay joder….O_O

-¬/¬ Porque no me lanzas una de tus bubíes mejor? ... –se despertó con la manzana pegada en su frente-

-hay pero que enojón ¬.¬ fue sin querer, pensaba que estaba alerta y ya veo que usted es un vago... aun sigue molesto por lo de anoche?.. -se acerco a el quitándole la manzana-

- No me enojo – el caballero se levanto y camino a ella, la tomo de la cintura y la pego a el- solo que te haré un castigo por lo que pasó.

-eh... castigo?... -desvió su mirada de forma rápida a la mano que sostenía su cintura y la regreso a sus ojos-

- Si, un Castigo, por atreverte a molestar a tu maestro! - Sonrió divertido al notarla nerviosa-

-pero maestro... solo fue un juego -suspiro resignada- pero esta bien... aceptare mi castigo... u.u

-en ese caso… -la tomo de la cintura, la miro, pego su frente a la de ella, sonrió sobre sus labios, observo el sonrojo en sus mejillas y se aparto de ella- Tendrás que limpiar mi habitación! –sonrió pícaro y victorioso-

-Que?! – se sentía aturdida por su gesto y sentía sus mejillas arder - pero si…. Usted no me deja entrar en ella.. -Desvió su mirada apenada-

-pues ahora tendrás el permiso para hacerlo! - le da la espalda aun sonriendo- Mientras yo hago mi pequeña rutina de entrenamiento... -camino hacia las afueras del templo, se detuvo a medio camino y la miro- y También tendrás que relajarme cuando vuelva -le guiño un ojo y mostro su uña carmesí-

-Usted…-.- es un…. grrrr -emitió un gruñido cuando lo vio alejarse y camino por el templo- todo por una bromita -entro a su cuarto, movió algunas cosas y se tiro en la cama- su cama es mas cómoda.. Es injusto -.-U, además por que debo limpiar? No soy su cachifa… -cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormida un rato-

Escucho los sonidos de pasos resonar en el silencioso templo, se levanto con prisa de la cama tropezando y cayendo al suelo, Sobo el muslo de su pierna mientras se levantaba, escucho los pasos detenerse, una manzana paso volando por la puerta y ella la atrapo con rapidez

-Kardia sama.. Se que es usted así que deje las tonterías juumm - Enarco una ceja y llevo sus manos a la cintura-

- Tu no me dejas sorprenderte! -se paro sonriendo, y se recostó en el marco de la puerta-Ahora voy a revisar si limpiaste todo.

-eh... -observo la habitación de reojo) pues... y si viene mas tarde?

-¬¬! Ahhhhh... no has hecho nada?... entonces iré a tu habitación! Seguro me divertiré con todas tus cosas de niña que guardas ahí! -empezó a caminar fuera de la habitación de forma lenta y divertida-

-¬/¬ no soy ninguna niña ya... -sujeto su brazo y lo detuvo - y es de mala educación entrar a la habitación de una dama sin su permiso

El caballero detuvo su camino y se giro a ella, observo la mano que sostenía su brazo y sonrió al ver como ella la apartaba de forma apenada, hacia tanto que había notado ciertos indicios, su alumna era fuerte, carismática y divertida, no demostraba sus sentimientos como cualquiera, prefería apartarse y mantenerse a raya de todo, y el.. El sabia lo que pasaba..

- Entonces me quedaré en mi cama acostado, mientras tu limpias todo..!

-pero... Kardia sama no es justo... se esta aprovechando.. Solo fue una bromita –cruzo sus brazos y arrugo el ceño- ya dije que lo sentía

-Lucy... -se inclino un poco y la miro a los ojos, tomo sus mejillas con suavidad y susurro- Lo se.., pero es la única forma en la que puedo hacer que pases un rato conmigo...

Sintió sus mejillas arder, tembló bajo su tacto y lo observo, mientras trataba de articular palabras.

Pero si piensas que es aprovecharse, no lo hagas – sonrió de forma suave, una sonrisa que pocas veces mostraba-

-aprovecharse de que maestro?... a que se refiere?.. -bajo su mirada al suelo algo confundida-

-Aprovecharme de la situación, tal como me dijiste hace unos segundos –bajo una de sus manos para sostener la de ella y apretarla con suavidad-

-Aprovecharse?... -lo miro aun sonrojada- en que sentido?.. no me diga que me hará limpiar todo el templo? –abrió sus ojos alarmada

No pudo evitar reir ante la inocencia de su guerrera se separo de su cuerpo y tomo un roja y jugosa manzana, mordió con ganas.

-mi pequeña Lucy eres realmente tan lenta para algunas cosas.. como crees que tu adorado y dulce maestro te hara algo asi?-sonrio divertido a su comentario y la observo sonreir de forma descarada-

-dulce?, adorado? A eso le llamo exagerar las cosas maestro- observo como una traviesa gota del jugo de la manzana se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios, levanto su dedo y la tomo, llevándolo a sus labios y saboreándolo en un gesto bastante sutil pero erotico-

-quizas… -observo su dedo y sus labios- tal vez solo quiera provocarte

-provocarme?... –enarco una ceja mientras recogía el casco de escorpión que estaba tirado en el suelo-

-si… -se paro frente a ella, coloco su dedo en sus labios y lo deslizo por su cuello hasta el medio de sus pechos, atrapados por la incomoda ropa de entrenamiento- provocarte –susurro de forma seductora-

Se tenso al sentir su gesto y el casco de la armadura cayo al suelo emitiendo un sonido metálico, clavo sus ojos en el, destellantes, nerviosos y confundidos)

-Que te pasa Lucy? Te has puesto nerviosa? – tomo su mejilla, mirándola tranquilamente, se acerco con suavidad claramente con las intenciones de besarla-

Abrió sus ojos asustada al verlo acercarse, sintió su cuerpo temblar bajo esa simple caricia pero no podía moverse mientras su mirada viajaba de sus ojos a sus labios.

El pego delicadamente sus labios a los de ella, la beso con ternura, su mano tomo su brazo y subió a su hombro y cuello sujetándola, para no dejarla escapar, la otra mano se pego a su espalda sujetándola con suavidad y firmeza.

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma sorprendida, tembló bajo su contacto pero no pudo evitar mover sus labios en los de el saboreando aun ese sabor a manzana que tanto le gustaba

su cuerpo se calentó rápidamente al sentir los labios que tanto anhelaba corresponderle.

Su mente reacciono a lo que hacia y lo aparto de ella alarmada colocando sus manos en su pecho para mantenerlo a raya.

- maestro!... que... que estamos haciendo?,.. -sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y su respiración algo agitada-

Sin soltarla aun de la cintura, la observo en silencio largo rato, admirando sus gestos.

-nos estamos besando.. que no es obvio?

-yo..no... yo solo... eso.. no….-trato de separarse de el pero sus sentidos estaban completamente a su merced- esto esta mal.. no es correcto..–susurro mientras se acercaba

-dicen que lo que es incorrecto es mas excitante -sonrió pícaro-

-si?... -mordió su labio, las manos que aun se mantenían en su pecho se movieron con suavidad apartando la camisa que lo cubría-

-sabes Lucy... siempre, me pregunté porque no dejabas que yo tocara otra mujer, y ahora comprendo que es porque querías que yo estuviera contigo –

Sonrió, esta vez sonrió divertida y seductora.

-me parece a mi que el que es bastante lento para algunas cosas es usted… maestro.. –lo ultimo lo susurro de forma seductora en sus labios-

-oh.. lamento tanto ser tan descuidado- sonrió también rosando sus labios- soy yo.. quien merece un castigo..

Su mirada se movió, desde sus ojos bajando por su cuello, sus músculos hasta su pelvis, mantuvo esa sonrisa seductora en sus labios, ella siempre había admirado su cuerpo, mas de una vez se había colado en los entrenamientos masculinos para observarlo, pero tenerlo a su merced realmente le gustaba, Se movió rápido, lo empujo contra la cama posicionándose sobre el, una de sus firmes piernas la paso a un lado de su cuerpo dejando una a cada lado, se sentó sobre el moviendo su cuerpo ocasionando la fricción de sus intimidades, respiro agitada, sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo marcando cada musculo, mientras jugaba en su cuello, rosando su piel con sus labios, mordiendo y besando.

Respiro agitado y sonrió, así le encantaba, agresiva y apasionada, había escuchado una vez que los escorpiones son agresivos y apasionados, pero que también pueden ser tiernos y dedicados cuando hay quien lo domine, y el sabia que ella ya lo había dominado.

Respiro seductora en su oído, mordió su lóbulo y dio una lamida, bajo de nuevo a su cuello, mordiendo con suavidad y besando, sus caricias sutiles pero excitantes, bajo una de sus manos y la coloco sobre la de el obligándolo a moverla y tocarla.

Complació su pedido, deslizo su mano por su pierna hasta su glúteo, apretándolo con firmeza y deseo, arqueo su cuello cuanto pudo dejando que tomara la piel que deseaba.

Se aparto de su cuello y se levanto solo un poco para apartar sus ropajes superiores, y regresar a besarlo

- todo ese cuerpo estuvo frente a mi siempre – acaricio su espalda y tomo uno de sus pechos en su mano estimulándolo con suavidad-

-no...tengo la culpa... -ahogo un gemido al sentir sus caricias- que mi maestro sea ciego... -susurro divertida a su pregunta-

-ya no mas… este cuerpo.. –se giro para quedar sobre ella, su uña destello en un reflejo carmesí, la deslizo por el medio de sus pechos hasta la línea de su pantalón dejando un fino y delicado rasguño en su piel – tendrá dueño… -sonrió divertido mientras apartaba el resto de sus ropajes, se levanto un poco eh hizo lo mismo con el, se posiciono sobre ella y coloco su intimidad en la de ella sin penetrarla-

-maestro! -arqueo su cuerpo al sentir ese rose -... por favor.. -susurro suplicante, movió su cuerpo buscando de nuevo ese contacto en sus intimidades y ahogo un nuevo gemido mas placentero al conseguir lo que buscaba-

- Tu temperatura subió Lucy! -apretó sus pechos con las manos, y esta vez fue el quien ataco ese fino y delicado cuello.

-Kardia... -gimió de nuevo- ya cállese... -susurro mientras tomaba su rostro con firmeza y besaba, esta moviendo sus labios de una forma apasionada saboreando y jugando con su lengua-

Correspondió a su beso de igual manera, respondiendo al juego de su lengua y mordisqueando sus labios.

Acaricio su cabello y espalda, dejando que su uña también marcara un fino rasguño hasta sus glúteos, mordisqueo sus labios de forma suave y erótica dejando que su pierna se abrazara a sus caderas

Roso suavemente su miembro en ella, con pequeños movimientos, se movió un poco y penetro su intimidad con suavidad y euforia hasta entrar por completo en ella.

Clavo todas sus uñas en su espalda al tiempo que gritaba de forma adolorida y placentera, se un segundo a otro empezó a gemir con mas intensidad mientras lo sentía invadirla.

Movía su cadera rápido, tomo sus pechos y mordió sus labios de forma salvaje y excitante

Sus gemidos se volvieron jadeos y gruñidos de placer, deslizo sus uñas marcando su espalda, respondiendo a sus mordidas y moviéndose con el, se giro quedando sobre su cuerpo moviéndose de forma rápida, dejo que sus pechos se movieran al ritmo de sus saltos.

La tomo se la cintura ayudándola a moverse, se inclino un poco y tomo uno de sus pezones en sus labios, mordiéndolo y lamiendo.

(Sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero escapo una risa placentera de sus labios, apoyo sus manos en su pecho y clavo sus uñas mientras se movía

-Anda Lucy, muéstrame tu aguja, intenta romper mi piel!- dio otra mordía y otra lamida y saboreo su otro pecho, dejando que una de sus manos tomara el otro-

Rasguño su pecho con su uña dejando que su veneno entrara en el, recorriendo su sangre causando mas placer y deseo en su cuerpo

-mío.. -Susurro inclinándose a su oído- le quedo claro?

-si… Muy claro!.. solo tuyo… -la observo con una sonrisa aun lamiendo su pecho- Quiero llenar todo tu interior con mi veneno! Mi amada Lucy –movio sus caderas hacia arriba tocando el punto en ella que la hacia gritar-

Mordió su labio inferior y se giro de nuevo para tenerlo sobre ella, clavo sus ojos en los de el, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios entreabiertos y su cuerpo perlado por el sudor

-quiero que lo hagas... -Susurro de forma sincera y suave- deseo que lo hagas…

con una sonrisa picara, le hizo guiño seductor, comenzó a penetrar de nueva cuenta, introduciendo su miembro hasta el fondo de ella, se acerca a su rostro, dejo que su aliento cálido chocara con el de ella, deslizo su nariz por su cuello, dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran de ese aroma tan dulce y seductor que ella siempre despedía. Se movió mas aprisa hasta que su cuerpo no pudo contenerse mas y dejo que su esencia llenara su cuerpo en un gruñido placentero y satisfecho

Cerro sus ojos ante el placer experimentado y grito con fuerza al sentirlo venir en ella, Gimió su nombre de forma dulce y placentera aferrándose a el

Se dejo caer sobre ella tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido, se elevo un poco y saco lentamente su parte intima, recostándose de nuevo

- Wow.. Lu... Lucy... eso fue... -acaricia con su uña sus piernas-

Dejo caer sus brazos en la cama y respiro agitada tratando también de recuperar el aliento, pero aun así sonrió y entreabrió sus ojos un poco para verlo

-si? Fue que? –sonrió divertida y agotada-

-placentero, excitante... inolvidable… -beso sus labios con suavidad- y me parece que realmente tu también lo disfrutaste... aun cuando creo que te ensucie toda... – aun sintiendo parte de su liquido salir de ella, se acerco a su mejilla, dando un pequeño beso-

Se sonrojo de nuevo de forma apenada a su gesto y lo observo largo rato, el nunca actuaba asi, elevo su rostro un poco y lo beso…, de forma diferente…, tierna.., dulce.., tratando de transmitirle lo que realmente sentía estando con el.

La rodeo con sus brazos, abrazándola suavemente y colocando su rostro en el pecho de ella

- Descansa Lucy... Descansa... -susurro al oído, completamente agotado-

Sonrió contenta mientras acariciaba su cabello y con su mano libre lo abrazaba a ella, hasta que se dejo llevar por el cansancio y cayó dormida

Después de todo entre ellos dos no hacían falta las palabras para entenderse, por que entre gestos, caricias y sonrisas, se dijeron lo que tenían que decirse….

…

Y?.. que tal? xD sii esta raro no?.. pero bueh..

Gracias a mi querido Oscarito quien me ayudo a representar a Kardia

Y bueno Lucy es una amazona que cumple rol en Facebook espero les agrade, físicamente es hermosa y llamativa y podríamos decir que es el Kardia femenino ^^ espero les guste y gracias por leer!...

Su opinión es importante.. algún reviews?


End file.
